


Princess

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Dom Sam Winchester, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When Sam walks in on you in a very compromising position, he finds out one of your biggest secret, which happens to be his too.





	1. The Room Rule

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Your Knees, Little girl.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399137) by [BecaAMM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM). 



“Y/N?”  Sam knocked on your door. “Y/N, are you in there?”

He frowned, wondering if he should enter. The food was ready and you had asked him to call you in your room when it was dinnertime. 

Sam had never entered your room. No one had. On your first day living in the bunker you had put on limits to the brothers; the only rule they couldn’t ever break was the  _room rule_. No one entered your room without your express consent, and you never gave anyone consent. 

Sam wasn’t sure if your request earlier included an exception to your rule. He didn’t want to break it and didn’t want you to be mad at him but you weren’t answering, and he was there for a little while now. 

“Y/N, I’m entering, okay?” He announced, loud and clear.

No answer.

Hesitant, he opened your door. 

You see, when you had started decorating your room, they hadn’t had access to it at all. At first glance, Sam didn’t think there was anything too different in it from any other room. Of course, you had a couple of stuffed toys and DVD’s with bright coloured covers but who didn’t enjoy some guilty pleasure in any form every once in a while. Just then his eyes landed on you.

You were on the ground, lied down with headphones and fucking yourself with a vibrator.

“Fuck…” Your hips moved forward as you buried the toy inside you, moaning, and he could see from that distance how it was a  _rabbit toy._  “ _Daddy_ … Sam…”

His eyes widened and his cock instantlyhardened, and he quickly stepped back, slamming your door shut and going to his room, locking the door behind him before opening his pants and groaning.

Sam’d always had the hots for you but never acted on it. He never thought you saw him as more than a brother. More than that, he was a Dom and didn’t want a relationship with anyone who wasn’t a sub, knowing it often was  _messy._

Apparently, you were completely different from what he thought.

As he stroked his cock, he could picture you wearing pigtails, sitting on his lap and begging for his cock inside you, or kneeling and sucking him in your sinful mouth.

“Fuck, Y/N…” He moved his hand up and down his shaft, moaning. “Always tempting me… Wish I could be your fucking daddy…”

He stroked himself fast and hard and came in his hand in a matter of minutes, the image of you cumming sending him over the edge. 

“Fuck.” He threw his head back. 

He was so screwed.


	2. I’ll Keep Your Secret if You Keep Mine

You tried not to act suspicious while walking around the bunker later that day. One of the boys had entered your room and caught in a  _very compromising_ position but you didn’t know exactly who.

Currently, you lived in the bunker with Sam, Dean and Castiel, and now you had to figure out who had slammed your door just minutes earlier and broken your rule.

“You’re late,” Dean announced, not lifting his eyes from his book. “Dinner is cold.”

“I was busy.” You muttered, and he raised his eyes to you for a moment, arching an eyebrow but quickly giving up.

Could it be Dean?

No…

If Dean had seen you masturbating, he would never let the subject disappear.

But maybe…

“Are you okay, kiddo?” He questioned. “You look pale.”

You shrugged, trying not to look more than neutral.

He didn’t insist.

You weren’t one to open up about your feelings or talk too much. You only spoke when you needed to.

You looked around the room and cleared your throat for a moment.

“Where is Cas?’

“Out since this morning.” He flipped a page of the book in his hands. “Why?”

“Just curious.”

Just then you heard heavy steps and Sam walked into the room, blushing deeply when his eyes fell on you.

_Bingo._

“Sam.” You stood up, completely ignoring Dean’s reminder about the dinner. “"We need to talk.“

He gulped but pointed the corridor’s direction, giving you space so you could walk before him and shut Dean with a single look. When you two reached his room, your heart was racing like a drum.

By his side, you were small and fragile. Sam was your wildest fantasy. You were a little, an ageplayer, a submissive, and he was the daddy you’ve always dreamt of having.

It wasn’t just his physic, but his personality too. He was a very caring person. Often, when alone, you caught yourself thinking of him praising and touching you, claiming you as his little girl and giving you what every other Dom failed to give.

His room was comfy and calm, with a few personal stuff. There was a picture of him with Dean in the Impala, along with an old family picture, many books and decorations that made the room actually look like Sam’s.

“I’m really, really sorry.” He rushed. “I didn’t mean to intrude, I was knocking and you didn’t open and I totally didn’t mean to see… You.”

You felt your face hot in embarrassment with his words and cleared your throat.

"Look, I can explain what you saw.” You started.

“I know what I saw, Y/N.” He corrected you. “And it is okay.”

You were ready to argue but frowned.

“What?”

“I won’t tell anyone.” He affirmed. “I’m… I’m kind of into it too, so no need to worry.”

Your face fell in surprise.

Sam was an ageplayer? Sam Winchester?  **The**  Sam Winchester?

“Oh.” You tried to deceive the surprise on your face.

You’d definitely not take him as a little boy, and that actually embarrassed you. Sam was huge, exhaling dominance and making your panties damp with just a look from him. But he was a submissive. 

“I keep your secret if you keep mine.” He gave you his golden boyish smile and you had to hold back a little gasp.

“Of course.” You managed to say. “Your secret is safe with me.”


	3. Five minutes

You were sat in the middle of the library that night when Sam walked in, a nervous look on his face and his hands inside his pockets,

“Hey.” He stopped in front of you and you looked up at his face.

“Hey.” You closed the book on your lap. “Hi. What’s up?”

You were still embarrassed. There was no way you weren’t after Sam catching you ion such a compromising position, but was trying hard to act like that hadn’t happened.

“I’m thinking of watching Finding Dory.” He affirmed, slowly. “I was wondering if you would like to come.”

You arched your eyebrows for a moment, a bit surprised, but shrugged.

“Uh… Sure.” You gave him a small smile. “Right now?”

Almost like a date.

‘Just friends, Y/N,’ You reminded yourself mentally. ‘You’re just friends.’

“Yeah. Before bed.” He confirmed, trying to ease the tension between you two.

“Okay.” You stood up. “Lead the way.”

Sam walked awkwardly in front of you, the tension making the two of you stay in silence, and he opened the door for you to come in. In flannel pants and a loose shirt, he looked more relaxed than you had even seemed but still felt weird following him into his room.

He pointed at the bed and leant down to put on the movie in his computer, and you sat down before he could sit by your side, and gave him a small smile while it started.

“Okay…” Sam took a breath. “Come on.”

* * *

Sam looked down on you when he heard your breathing change. 

After less than 40 minutes of the movie, you were fast asleep and holding his pillow closely. A few minutes earlier, the two of you were cheerfully talking about the movie and remembering the first movie.  _Apparently,_ things were a bit better now.

You looked so peaceful. 

The hunter took the remote and turned the volume down, circling your shoulders with his arm and smiling when you leaned on his chest.

He was surprised when you accepted his invitation. He knew things were very awkward between the two of you now but wanted to make it better, especially after learning what you were hiding.

The movie ended, but he wasn’t even paying attention to it. All he could think and  _feel_  were you by his side, smiling softly and looking peaceful. 

Turning off the TV, he eased you to bed and tried to pull away, but you wrapped your arm around his waist. When he moved you away, you whined loudly.

“No.’ You pouted in your sleep.

Sam smiled and pushed your hair away from your face softly, looking at your features and calm expression. 

“Just for five minutes, little one.” He stated, more to himself than to you. “Just five minutes.”


	4. Baby Dory

You were surprised by the stuffed animal in your hand, not sure if you should or shouldn’t be jumping up and down with the gift.

It was a Dory stuffed animal, one of the five Sam had just given you. He had appeared on your door with a smile and a box, saying you should open it in private.

Inside the box, there were the five stuffies you wanted the most: baby Dory, her parents, Hank, and adult Dory. You never managed to find them yourself, and it had pushed you deep into little space.

Trying to get back to  _big_  you, you the toys back into their box and then your bed – where your stuff was hidden – and opened the door to look for Sam. You needed to thank him.

 

Sam was still lost in daddy space while talking to Dean. The way your eyes lightened up when he gave you the shiny box was playing in his mind, burned in the back of his eyes.

“You’re thinking about her.” His brother accused, making him jump.

“Who? Me? Of course not, shut up, jerk.”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“Do you even know what I was talking about? ”

Sam hesitated, and Dean rolled his eyes.

“See?” He pointed. “I saw her leaving your room in the morning,  _bitch_.”

“It is not what you’re thinking.” He quickly stated. “We were watching a movie, and we fell asleep.”

The shorter Winchester shook his head with a sigh.

“I’m gonna get myself a coffee. You want some?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

He left Sam alone, and the taller hunter quickly heard your steps, figuring you were looking for something by the way you stopped in other rooms. When you got to where he was, though, your face instantly lightened up again - just like when he gave you the gift - and you jumped on him with the biggest smile he had ever seen on your face.

He didn’t think twice before hugging you back on a tight grip, lifting you while his hands found your waist.

“Thank you, Sammy!” He felt you kissing his cheek several times. “Oh my Chuck, thank you so much!”

Dean entered the room and frowned deeply at the scene in front of him. It was the first time he saw you hugging someone, and he had known you for years. But before he could say anything, his brother mouthed him a ‘get out’ and he decided not to protest.

“Did you like it?” Sam asked.

“I loved it!” You said as he put you down to your own feet. “You shouldn’t have.”

“I wanted to.” He corrected you. “You said you couldn’t find them anywhere and I knew a place, so…”

Your eyes widened when you noticed you were still attached to him, your hand glued to his arm, and stepped away.

“Thank you. Really.”

“You’re welcome, Y/N.” He smiled and dropped his voice’s volume. “I was thinking that maybe I, baby Dory and you could watch The Good Dinosaur tonight.”

You felt your cheeks reddening and tried to keep a neutral face.

“Are you blushing?” He questioned, surprised.

God, you looked so beautiful when you were embarrassed.

“Stop it.” You looked away.

“I’m sorry. You just look so adorable when you’re blushing.” He looked embarrassed at his own hands, afraid he was pushing you too far. “I’ll stop, I promise.”

You nodded softly and he cleared his throat.

“Are you okay with that? I mean, the movie. Maybe tonight.” He changed the subject back. “In my room again.”

“Yeah.” You nodded, and he watched as the red got stronger in your cheeks. “Sure.”


	5. Baby Dory

Your mind raced while you knocked on Sam’s door wearing flannel pants and a tank top and holding your baby Dory close, hoping Dean wouldn’t see you.

God, if he found out about you, you’d be screwed forever.

After just two knocks, Sam opened the door

“Hey.” He gave you space, smiling. “Come on in.”

You entered hesitantly and he pointed you the bed.

“I got us some popcorn.” He showed you the two buckets. “There are butter and caramel, ‘cause I didn’t know which one you’d like. And two glasses you can pour whatever you want, I got your favourite juice too…” He listed, blushing slightly. “And there’s candy and ice cream.”

Your eyes widened.

It was almost like he was putting on an effort to impress you.

“It’s… Great.” You finally said. “Perfect.”

“And I see baby Dory is here too.” He pointed at the stuffed fish in your hand.

You smiled softly.

“She wouldn’t let me come without her.”

“Well, hello again, Dory.” He gave one of his boyish smiles, and your heart melted for a moment. “I hope you remember me.”

God, he was gorgeous.

Silently, you two sat on his bed with the popcorn, and you ate silently as the movie went on, trying to focus your eyes on the screen instead of Sam.

Half an hour into it, you grabbed the ice cream and one of the spoons. It was actually your favourite brand and flavour – one particularly hard to find.

“He’s so cute.” You whispered, looking at Arlo. “Don’t you think he’s cute, Sam? He’s adorable.”

Sam chuckled by your side.

“Yeah, he looks adorable. Nothing compared to  _you_ , though.”

With this, Sam turned to look at you, his hazel eyes connecting with yours and his gaze staring deep into your soul.

“You’re far the cutest and most adorable thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on.” He whispered.

Fuck.

Holy fuck.

Before you could even think, Sam leaned down and kissed you gently, his soft lips dominating yours in a slow pace.

Fuck.

You were kissing Sam Winchester.

Fuck.

Your mind panicked, but your body managed to hold enough control for you to kiss him back. Soon, his lips were the only thing you could think of while his hands were wrapped around your waist and yours were deepened in his long hair.

Sooner than you could take, he moved away, planting little kisses on your lips as he rested your forehead against yours. You couldn’t open your eyes just yet, enjoying the feeling of him close to you.

You’ve never once shared a kiss like that.

You didn’t know how long you stood there, but you two opened your eyes when a shiver ran your body and your shook slightly.

“You okay?” He worried.

“I’m cold.”

Sam gave you a little smiled and pulled a flannel from under his pillow. Apparently, he was prepared for the situation.

“Hello, cold.” He covered your shoulders. “I’m daddy.”

Wait.

What?

“Excuse me?!” You frowned at him.

Sam chuckled, amused;

“What? Can’t I just throw a dad joke sometimes?”

You laughed nervously.

“No, it’s… You just said you were a daddy.”

It was his time to frown.

“Well… I am a daddy.” He stated. “I told you that already, the day we watched Finding Dory. You know, when you came to talk to me and… The whole… Yeah.”

You shook your head.

“But you… You’re a little.” You corrected him. “You said you were…”

“Into it.” He sat straight. “Wait… You thought I meant I was a little?”

His expression turned into a surprised one.

“I’m a daddy.” He affirmed again.

Your jaw dropped.

He was a daddy.

A fucking daddy.

Well, not that it didn’t make sense; he was always showing dominance around you, and daddying you, but shit.

“You are a daddy.” You muttered.

Sam frowned, worried with was running inside your head.

“Holy fuck.” You finally said.

“Hey, watch your language.” He corrected you.

You arched him your eyebrows, so high that you almost felt them mix with your hairline.

“I’m sorry.” He quickly corrected himself. “What am I saying? I’m acting like I actually have anything over you. I’m stepping a line, I’m sorry.”

You still didn’t say anything.

You were surprised. Shocked.

He wasn’t that unavailable and distant after all.

And he wanted you.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit!

“I think I need a moment.” You decided.

Shit.


	6. Chapter 6

You bit your thumbnail nervously. 

“So, what’s the deal?” Charlie asked at the other side of the line, not understanding why you were so nervous.

In response, you just made silence.

What was the deal, actually? He was a daddy. That was absolutely everything you could want from him.

But you were still shaken.

“It is…” You hesitated. “I don’t know.”

Your friend waited patiently, knowing you were bad finding words to describe your feelings most of the times.

“I think I like Sam.” You decided to say. “I think he likes me too.”

She stood in silence for a moment, probably confused.

“So this is good, right?”

“I… I think I’m confused.” You stated. “ Charlie, I’m really confused.”

Did you want a relationship with Sam? Fuck yes, you did, in every single aspect. You wanted him as your boyfriend AND your dom now. The question was: did he feel the same way?

Some subs and doms could have strict relationships that didn’t cross lines but not you. You couldn’t just have him as a dom or a boyfriend, you wouldn’t feel complete. You needed someone who could fill  **both** the roles, or you wouldn’t want them at all.

“Talk to him.” She said sweetly. “Sam is a great guy, Y/N. even if he doesn’t want a relationship he will try his best not to hurt you with his words. What’s the worst that could happen?”

You nodded, breathing deep.

She was right.

In the worst case scenario, you two would ignore each other and forget the latest days you shared and would slowly go back to being just friends.

You stood up, looking at the clock and noticing how late it was.

“I’m gonna talk to him.” You decided.

“Good luck.” She wished, and you turned off the phone, leaving it at your bed and walking out of the room.

You walked directly to the map room, your eyes falling on Sam’s and his stiffen posture.

“Y/N, I’m so sorry.” He started, standing up and casting a large shadow on the floor. “I misunderstood you. I thought… I thought you wanted to be mine, I was so stupid. I’m very, very…”

Before he could finish, you walked to his direction and pulled him down, kissing him and stepping back when he froze.

Not sure if you were blushing or pale with his lack of reaction, you moved away, ready to apologise when Sam pulled you, kissing you again and this time  _for real_.

“Please.” He whispered against your lips, interrupting the kiss but never disconnecting from you, his large hand finding your waist and squeezing you. “Please, tell me you want me too.”

“I do.” You said quickly. “I do, I want you.”

Sam pulled away to look at you properly, and you could see how his pupils were blown and hungry.

“I want you to be my girl.” He looked inside your eyes, confident. “And my little girl.”

“Yes.” You affirmed, breathless. “Yes. Please.”


	7. I’ll give you everything

Sam’s large hands travelled your whole body in a hungry, yet gentle, pace as he pressed his hardening erection against you.

“Tomorrow.” He whispered, kissing your neck. “Tomorrow we’re gonna sit down and talk… I want to learn about you, Y/N.  _Want to know every single little thing_ …”

You gasped when his hand landed in the middle of your back, sending a chill all over you.

“I want to know your limits.” He continued, his fingers finding their way up and down your skin. “Want to know your tastes…”

You moaned when he found a sensitive spot on your neck and he smirked against it.

“I want to know how kinky you are… How kinky  **I**  can make you.” He whispered.

You were sat on his lap but wasn’t the one in control at all.

Without realising it, you pushed your hips against his and Sam groaned softly when you rubbed your crotch against his hard cock.

“Are you gonna tell me, baby?” He moved his hands to the front of your body, helping you take off your top and leaving your torso naked. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful.”

Sam leant down and took your nipple in his sinful lips, licking it slowly and watching your reactions, biting and teasing it until it was hard, then moving to the other side. Soon, you were a mess, moaning and grinding against him like you needed that to live.

“Has someone ever clamped those, Y/N?” He questioned, and you nodded, the way he said your name driving you crazy. “Did my baby girl like to have her pretty nipples clamped?”

You moaned at his words, and Sam smiled against your skin.

“I bet they were really sensitive, right?”

“Yes.” You whispered.

You loved the feeling of the nipple clamps, and thinking of him putting them on you sent a new wave of wetness to your pussy.

“I will give you everything, doll.” He affirmed on a low groan.

In a fluid motion, Sam laid you on the bed, taking off his shirt to expose his toned torso and leaning down to kiss you again.

He caressed your breasts once again, slowly and gently for a while and then pinched them, twisting your nipples for a moment, soon moving his hands to grip your hips as you tried to ignore the ache that had established itself between your thighs.

You pulled the Winchester man closer, finally feeling confident to pull him to a kiss. Running your hand down his torso to between his legs, you found the hunter’s cock fully hard, hot and throbbing against a damp spot that wasn’t there when you first sat on his lap.

“I could feel you getting wetter and wetter on my lap, baby girl.” He whispered on your ear, his voice deep and drunk with desire. “Rubbing against my cock like you needed it to live. It took me everything not to grab you, turn you around and bury myself inside your sweet dripping pussy.”

You gasped in response, and Sam positioned himself between your legs, his hands holding you firmly by your waist.

“I have a lot of ideas of what I want to do with you.” He stared into your eyes, and you could almost see yourself on them. “But I need you now. I need to feel you against me, around me.“

You lost your breath for a moment and cupped his face with your hands. Sam leant down for a kiss, stumbling to get his pants off of his long legs.

You gasped when your eyes landed on his cock. He was thick, long, with thick veins that clearly throbbed against his tanned skin and the head was angry red and shiny with precum. You shouldn’t be surprised: He was a very big man, it made sense for him to have a cock bigger than average.

“Fuck.” Your head fell on the pillow. 

You didn’t have sex in two whole years and none of your toys was close to being similar to him.

Before you could say anything, though, Sam pulled you by your legs and laid down on you, his face a few inches from your pussy. 

“Gonna get you nice and ready for me.” He whispered, planting a quick kiss on your clit and making you jump in surprise. 

Sam’s touches were slow and soft. First, he ran his fingers up and down your folds, not even opening them, just feeling the wet skin under his fingertips. When he was satisfied by his torture, he used his pointy finger to open them up and reveal your dripping hole to his eyes. 

“Look at how soaked you are.” He whispered, his voice full of content and pride. “You’re dripping all over your thighs to the mattress. You’re such a naughty little girl.”

You held your breath, and let it out with a moan when he penetrated you with two of his thick fingers at once, teasing you open and just pushing them inside you for a long moment before opening and closing them in order to give space to a third finger. 

“You’re so tight around my fingers, doll. Look at how you’re trying to suck my fingers in.”  His eyes shined, never leaving the spot where his fingers were dipped in, curling his digits and smiling when you moaned louder, his fingertips rubbing against your sweet spot. “I bet you really need to cum.”

“Sam.” You jumped. “Fuck. Don’t stop.”

“That’s what I intend to do.” He chuckled, holding your leg with his left hand before applying more pressure to your core. 

You squirmed when his lips found your clit, sucking it gently before start licking it. You were on the edge for days and didn’t last long after that, reaching your orgasm with a loud and shameless moan. 

“That’s it.” Sam groaned, pushing harder and using his opposite hand to keep stimulating your bud to look at your face. “Cumming around my fingers… What a good girl.”

His words sent a new wave inside you and he seemed to notice, smiling in response. The hunter kept stimulating you for a long moment before pulling his fingers out and lining his cock to your cunt, dipping his large cockhead inside you and making you moan loudly in surprise. 

“Fuck.” He growled. “You’re so tight.”

You reached out, your fingers digging into the skin of his back when he leaned down, pressing his chest against yours. 

“Sam, please.” You cried out. 

“I need to go slow, Y/N.” He whispered gently into your ear, “I don’t want to hurt you, not just yet.”

He pushed inside you again, slow and firm. The ache on your core eased with his motion and by the time he was totally inside you, you were squirming and gripping his cock with our walls.

“You good?” He groaned on your ear, holding you tight. “Fuck, you’re so tight. How long has it been?”

“Two…” You gasped. “Two years.”

He moaned from the back of his throat, moving his hips against yours.

You two quickly found your pace, his thrusts coming slowly but steady and his hands found their way to between your thighs again.

Between kisses and long strokes, you felt your orgasm closer and closer, building inside your stomach once again. 

“I can feel you coming close, doll.” He pressed his lips to your neck. “Are you gonna cum for me? Milk my cock inside your sweet tight cunt?”

You nodded, crying out loud in pleasure when his warm fingers started to rub your clit and his hips buried his cock deeper inside you. 

“I’m gonna… Fuck. Sam.” You pushed your hips up to meet his.

“Cum for me, baby girl.”

With a long and thing moan, you came around him, and the soldier didn’t stop stimulating you until you came down. With a low moan, he pulled himself out of you, stroking his dick hard and fast and panting your stomach with white thick ribbons of cum. 

You moaned with the pool of cum that he left on your skin and Sam smirked. 

He took a deep breath and stood up, walking to his bathroom and coming back with a pair of cloths. With the cold one, he cleaned your skin and positioned the warm on between your legs before closing them. 

“It will help soothing the ache.” He assured you, lying down by your side.

You smiled when he wrapped his arms around you, caging you close to his body. His body pressed against yours and his stubble scratched your shoulder softly while he found a comfortable position for both of you. 

“G’night, Y/N.” He kissed your forehead, and you only had time to cover his hands with yours before falling asleep. 


	8. The Impala Code

Sam caressed your back with his fingertips, smiling as the naked skin reacted to his touch and how you seemed to seek more of him even in your unconscious state. He just waited, though. You usually woke up alone, they didn’t need knock on your door or anything, and it was close to the usual time he would see you leaving your room.

Like a clock, you started moving very gently and he just stood there, half of his body under yours, as you stretched and situated yourself.

When your eyes feel on him, Sam smiled.

“Good Morning.” He muttered and you rested your face on his chest.

“Morning.” You closed your eyes. “How long have you been waiting? Why didn’t you wake me?”

He continued moving his fingers up and down your spine and you couldn’t stop the shiver that ran your skin.

“Not too long. You look beautiful sleeping.”

You smiled lazily.

“Think we can stay here the whole day?” You questioned and he moved his hand to your hair.

In response, you heard Dean’s fist hitting on your door.

“Wake up, lovebirds. We have a hunt.” He announced.

You took a long breath.

“Here we go.” You moved away, sitting on the bed and running a hand through your hair.

“Can I go in your car today?” He asked, making you look at him with a frown. “You know… We need to talk.”

“Oh.” You stood up, feeling comfortable and natural with your nudity, and Sam smiled. “Sure.”

* * *

You glanced at Sam while he sat beside you, his laptop resting on his lap and a notebook over it like he was just waiting for you to ask about them. Dean hadn’t asked questions when his brother decided to ride with you and just grinned like a cat that had gotten a big fish.

“So?” You cleared your throat. “Thought we needed to talk.”

“I was kind of waiting for you to get into the subject.” He smiled in embarrassment. “What we talked yesterday…”

“I don’t take a single comma back.”

“Good.” He nodded, the tension leaving his body visibly. “I thought that we could maybe discuss our rules. It is a long trip.”

You took a breath. It was, indeed. You were driving for about an hour now and there were still five more to go.

“Okay.” You smiled at him.

Sam licked his lips for a moment.

“I expect you to 100% trust me.” He affirmed. “And I’ll trust you. No secrets. You are upset with something; you let me know right away. If I’m upset with something, I’ll do the same.”

“And if we don’t want to talk about the subject?” You suggested.

“Then we ask for time, so we can prepare ourselves to talk about whatever is wrong.”

You agreed. You could work with that.

“We could name it.” You suggested. “The car code… The Impala code.”

Sam chuckled.

“The Impala code.” He wrote it down. “Wanna tell me your limits?”

“No body fluid play but cum. So… No golden shower or blood or…” You tried to list. “None of that.”

“Yeah, me too.” He muttered.

Sam didn’t look up. Honestly, you almost couldn’t believe he was actually writing while you drove but you didn’t say anything. You knew him well enough to just go with his flow.

“No sharing.” He looked you with heavy eyes. “This is a two-way thing, I can’t take having anyone between us.”

“Agreed.” You confirmed, making a curve behind the Impala.

He kept writing. For more than an hour, the two of you went back and forth with your rules, limits and fantasies, openly and honestly.

“During the hunts, I’m not your sub.” You turned to him. “I need to be to think for myself and control the surroundings and I know you will try to protect me more than normal if we extend your relationship there.”

He nodded. Both of you had bent yourselves to fit the common ground and knew it was important to give each other space.

“So we are 24/7 but not during hunts.”

You confirmed with a sound.

“About punishments;” His voice got a serious tone.

“I can’t…” Your voice failed for a moment. “I can’t… I can’t…”

He reached out, holding your hand for a moment and you took a breath, stopping the car.

“It’s okay.”

“No physical punishments.” You whispered.

He tangled his fingers between yours for a moment and you tried steadying your breathing. Damn, you were shaking.

“Can you talk about it?”

You stood in silence for a long moment, wondering if you could or not.

“Impala.”


	9. Chapter 9

You stopped at the motel instead of riding straight to the bunker and Sam watched as you dragged yourself to the bathroom as soon as he opened the door to you. When he followed you, minutes later, you were dipping your foot into the water of a bathtub filled with bubbles.

“Planning something, princess?” He questioned in a low voice and you looked at his direction in silence, watching as he walked to your direction.

You always took a bath after a hunt if there was a bathtub available.

“Let me do this for you.” He whispered. “Please.”

You nodded, sitting down in the small tub.

Sam seemed awkward by your side. It was weird for the two of you to be in such position but you knew it was just because of the new feeling of being there.

There were no second intentions when Sam touched your naked skin, running his hands on your torso and cleaning you from the sweat and dirt. His touch was hesitant but sweet and you could see how he wanted to build intimacy between the two of you.

“Let me rub your back.” He whispered and you leant forward, exposing yourself to him. “Good girl.”

You closed your eyes and smiled as his words.

“You’re so beautiful.” He continued. “I’m so happy you’re with me. I’m so lucky.”

When you were done, he pulled you up and undressed, rising you under the shower’s water, using the timing to wash his own body. The motel’s towel wasn’t as fluffy as yours but Sam made it feel equally good when he patted you dry.

“Thank you, daddy.” You muttered and he smiled openly in response, lifting you in his arms as if you were as light as a feather, walking the two of you to the bed.

“May I?” He asked after stopping in front of your bag and you nodded.

Sam dressed you very calmly, first in a comfortable pair of boxer shorts and then in an equally comfortable baggy shirt you reserved for sleep nights.

He put on flannel pants and a tank top and pulled you into his arms, laying down next to you.

“Can we do this after every hunt?” You whispered.

“It will be a pleasure.” He smiled and you hide your face in the crook of his neck. “You want a bedtime story?”

You shoo your head, lips pressed against his skin.

“Too tired.” You mumbled and he chuckled.

“Okay.” He whispered, caressing your back. “Good night, princess.”

“Good night, daddy.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Tell me your safewords again.” Sam looked down at you.

“Green, yellow, red and black.”

You were back at the bunker, locked inside his room and standing in front of Sam, who had a totally different posture;

Green for ‘keep going on’, yellow for ‘slow down’, red for ‘stop for a moment’ and black to ‘end with this right now’.

Sam smiled and sat down on the armchair behind him, his eyes never leaving your figure.

“Undress.” He commanded. “Give me a show.”

You blushed but took a breath. You had put on a dress with a zipper, and slowly pulled it down, opening it and making him smile with the pink matching underwear you had on.

Trying not to shy away from his eyes, you took your bra off first, teasing Sam just a little before discarding it, turning around to take off your panties and giving him a full view of your naked ass when you lowered them. In response, Sam groaned. You turned to look at him.

“What a beautiful princess.” He praised you, raising his hand and making a ’come here’ motion.

You walked to him with shaky legs. It’d been a long time since you last submitted sexually.

“Drop to your knees, princess.” He licked his lips. “Daddy needs your mouth on his cock.”

[[MORE]]

You licked your lips, dropping to your knees in front of him and positioning yourself between his legs.

You stared at his large bulge with hungry eyes for a moment and slowly opened his belt and pants, and your eyes widened when his cock sprung free, already hard and with underwear to hold it down. 

“Go on.” He put your hair behind your ear, licking his lips and caressing the back of your neck. 

You took his shaft in your hand, stroking slowly and taking your lips there, sticking out your tongue and giving a long lick. 

Sam moaned on the back of his throat, his hazel eyes fixed on your lips and his own lip caught between his fingers. After several licks, a large drop of precum formed on his cockhead and he grabbed a fistful of your hair, making you gasp. 

“I told you to suck, not to lick, princess.” He reminded you. “Now be a good girl, open this pretty little mouth and take daddy’s cock..”

You moaned in response for an instant and straightened your back to be closer to him, finally taking his cock inside your mouth. Slowly, you let the large head slide across your lips, taking the large drop of precum and humming softly when the taste filled your mouth. Within a minute, you had him all inside your mouth and throat. 

Fuck, he was so big. 

“Careful, little one.” Sam groaned. “Don’t take more than you can get.”

In response, you bobbed our head up and down and stopped with his cock buried inside your throat, swallowing several times and working on him with your muscles. 

“Fuck.” His head fell back and he gripped your hair tighter. “If knew you could suck a cock so well I would have dropped you to his knees earlier. Such a good sub.”

You smiled in response, continuing to work on him, but Sam pulled you away. 

You whined, but a severe look from him was enough to shut you while he stood up from the chair. 

“Stand up.“

You stood on your feet, watching as he moved around the room - Still dressed in his jeans and with his cock out - and got his hands on the nipple clamps he had laid eyes on earlier. 

You and Sam had discussed toys on your way back to the bunker and he was extremely excited to use the nipple clamps.

“These…” He licked his lips, always towards you again. “I’m gonna have fun with these.” 

You moaned softly and he took his shirt off, revealing his sculptured chest to you before kicking his pants off to a random corner. 

Naked and flushed, your dom circled you, taking your figure with his eyes. 

“Look at the pretty princess I have.” He smirked, and brushed a hand over your breast, stopping in front of you. 

With hungry eyes, Sam pinched and played with your nipple for a lazy moment. 

“Gonna make these two puffy and red. You want it?”

You nodded, biting your lip, and he pulled your nipple painfully. 

“I asked you a question.”

“Yes, daddy.” You corrected yourself. 

Sam smiled, letting go. 

“Good girl.”

You sighed in relief and he leaned down, taking your tortured nipple in his lips. running his tongue around it and making you moan out loud. 

“On the bed.” He commanded, giving you space to lay down on his bed. “And keep your eyes closed.”

You waited for what felt like hours until you finally felt him sat on the bed beside you.

“Don’t open your eyes.” He instructed again and you took a breath, full of expectations. 

When his lips caught your nipple again, you moaned and arched your back, and Sam pinned you down. Gently, he bit and licked your nub until it was hard and pointy again, stepping back for a moment. When you sighed of relief, he used the moment to clamp it. 

“Fuck.” You yelled, jumping. 

“Eyes closed, princess.” He reminded you. “You can scream all you want, but you gotta keep those pretty eyes closed,”

You panted and he moved his mouth to your free nipple, repeating the whole process. Your thighs were damp in excitement, and the wetness poured from your aching core more and more every second. 

Clamping your second nipple, Sam hummed in pleasure. 

“Look at this beautiful sight.” He said like he was proud. “My princess is so beautiful.”

You moaned, not even realizing it, and Sam’s finger touched around your breasts lazily before moving away. 

“I wonder what would happen…” He muttered out loud like he was pondering about something. “If I just…” 

You lost your breath when you heard the soft buzzing, and let out a loud and high-pitched moan when the vibrator met your nipple. Damn, where was that vibrator from?

“Fuck.” You arched your back, looking for more pressure. 

He didn’t disappoint you. Turning it up, he pressed the silicone buzzing toy harder against you.

It was too much. The sting of pain and the pleasure of the vibrations were too strong for you to keep quiet and your hips buckled forward. 

“You think I can make you cum just like this, Princess?” He suggested, turning the toy up again and a new buzzing sound made you pant. Soon, your opposite nipple was being pressed as well. 

“Daddy.” You squirmed. 

“Open your eyes.”

You complied and, when you looked to your side, you pussy ached in emptiness. His cock was even harder, red in anger and twitching with precum dripping from its head. 

“Daddy, please.” You cried out. 

“Please what?”

“Please, fuck my pussy. I can’t… Daddy, please.” 

He smirked. 

“Cum first, princess.” He instructed. “Then, I’ll fuck you hard and fast.” 

You moaned and, in response, he just put the two pink vibrators in their highest mode. 

“You look so good, little one.” He licked his lips. “All wet and squirming for me, begging for some relief. I bet this pussy is soaked just from me playing with those pretty nipples.” 

Your voice became louder and louder, and his cock only poured more precum.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’re gonna feel me for days inside you. Everyone will know you’ve been well fucked. Gonna see you walking funny every day.”

“Fuck, daddy.” Your hands grabbed the sheets. 

“Cum for me, princess. I know you’re close. Cum for daddy.” 

And you came. 

Loudly and without an ounce of shame.

“Good girl.” He praised you, licking his lips.  “Good girl.”

Taking the toys away from your breasts, but leaving the clamps, he grabbed a bottle of water you didn’t even know was there and gave to you. 

“Drink.” 

You complied again, and Sam watched silently as you panted.

“Good girl.  _So obedient_.” He praised again, caressing your face softly. “Now, daddy needs your pussy around his cock.”


	11. Chapter 11

Slowly, Sam removed the clamps from you, and you sighed in relief.

Then, entered you slowly, filling you up and making you moan weakly.  He was thick and hot inside you, stretching the wall of your pussy and making you clench around him.

“Shit, princess.” He moaned. “So tight around daddy’s cock, look at you.”

You moaned and he smirked, biting his lip.  

“I wish you could see this the way I see, princess.” He groaned with his eyes glued to where you were connected. “This pretty pussy is all stretched and open with my cock. So beautiful.”

When his hips meet yours and his dick was buried inside you, you moaned out loud.

“Daddy.” You moaned and he smirked.  

“How does daddy’s cock feels inside you, princess?” He looked inside your eyes. “You’re so tight around me, so wet…”

In response, you wrapped your legs around his waist, and Sam held your hips tightly.

“Fuck me, daddy.” You whined.

His first movement made you shut your eyes and moan out loud, your pussy sensitive from the previous orgasm but hungry for more.

“I am fucking you, princess.” He pointed, moaning from the back of his throat. “Having you cumming in front of me just from me playing with those pretty nipples… Almost came without a single touch.”

You moaned in response and his cock twitched inside you.

“Daddy, harder.”  You cried out. “Fuck me harder.”

Sam looked up at your face, his hazel eyes darkening.

“You want me to fuck you hard, then?” He asked, his voice thicker in arousal, and you nodded. “You need to be polite.”

“Please.” You whispered.  “Please, daddy, fuck me harder.”

Sam moved his hips at a faster pace and you moaned softly at the friction, the whole scenario bringing you already close to another peak.

“Just look at you.” He licked his lips, leaning down so his body was above yours and his face soon met your neck, his lips finding sucking soft marks on you. “So good around me, such a good little girl to her daddy.”

“G-god, fuck.” You moved your hands to his chest, running your nails on his hard muscles. “Fuck, daddy.”

You were a sweaty horny mess, your whole skin red and tingly under him as Sam fucked you harder and harder with each thrust, his pubic bone hitting your clit every time he deepened his cock inside you, his movements making wet sound leave your pussy and a loud a clear slap of skin against skin spread through the room as the wetness dripped on your open legs and sheets.

“I can feel your pussy squeezing my cock.” He groaned. “You cumming for daddy? Are you going to squeeze my dick inside you like a good princess?”

“Yes.” You cried out and jumped in surprise and ecstasy when he leaned down and sucked dark purple mark on your skin.

In response, he moved his hand to where you two connected, and rubbed your clit with his thumb, circling it precisely and going back to his previous position.

“Look at me.” He used his free hand to pull your head back by your hair, his fingers tugging against your Y/H/C locks. “I want to have these pretty Y/E/C eyes looking at me when you cum, you understand? Daddy wants to see his princess’ pretty face when she’s cumming around him. You think you can do that?”

You nodded, trying hard to keep your eyes open, and he pulled your hair a bit harder.

“Use your words.”

“Yes, daddy.” You cried out.

Your legs jerked for a moment, and your toes curled when your orgasm appeared right on the edge.

 “Fuck.” You moaned

“Cum for me, princess.” He groaned, his eyes never leaving your face as his thumb played with your clit.

You came hard, squeezing his cock into your cunt and shaking hard against him with loud shameless moans.

“Fuck.” Sam groaned loud at the grip your pussy had on him. “Fuck, I’m gonna…”

He started to pull out, but you held him.

“Please, daddy, cum inside me.”

Sam moaned softly. You were on the pill, but he was still hesitant of ejaculating inside you.

“Fuck, princess, I’m not sure if I…”

“Please.” You squeezed your walls around him. “Please cum inside me, daddy. Please, fill me with your cum.”

Sam groaned and gripped your hips, slamming into you like a hungry beast and you yelped in surprise.

When the first thick ribbon of cum met your insides, you came again, and it only made him fuck you harder. He rode his orgasm inside you for a long moment, and you could feel his cum dripping when he pulled out and he looked down at the load that was escaping your hole and then to your face.

“Fuck.” You breathed out.

Sam leaned down, kissing your lips softly and moving your hair out of your face before moving to your side.

“Are you okay?” He whispered, taking another bottle of water from the nightstand and opening it before helping you sitting and drinking it. “I’ll be right back.” He whispered, kissing your temple and walking to the bathroom.

As you drank the whole content, you heard the bathtub filling up and looked at his direction when he entered the bedroom.

“Come here.” He circled the bed and took you in his arms, sitting you on the open toilet and leaving for a moment, giving you time to… Well… Pee – like every woman should after sex – and coming back when you said it was okay.

Silently, he put you in the full tub, and slowly rubbed your back, taking the warm water in his hand and letting it fall on your back.

“You were such a good girl there.” He whispered.

Your eyes sparkled.

“I was?”

“Yes.” He smiled gently and moved his finger to touch the tip of your nose. “You are my good little girl.”

You blushed, smiling openly.

Sam cleaned and massaged your skin gently and, when he was over, pulled you from the bathtub and dried you off with a fluffy towel – avoiding touching your nipples – and wrapped you in it, carrying you to the bed.

“Stay wwake for me, Y/N.” He gave you a small smile, leaving his room for a moment.

Minutes later, he came back with pink panties with a light chemise.

“Is this okay?” He asked gently.

When you nodded, your dom dressed you and put his own underwear back on, lying by your side and spooning you from behind.

“Good night, little girl.” He whispered, tossing a sheet over both of you.


	12. Chapter 12

You watched Sam with your chin resting on your hand, elbows on your knees and legs swinging in the air as he prepared your breakfast.

You honestly tried to contain your childish – little girlish – behaviour when you were anywhere Dean or Cas could walk in but he couldn’t care less about his brother. Sam was very open about his preferences when it came to Dean.

“Can I have blueberries with that, daddy? Please?”

“Of course, princess.” He smiled.

The kitchen fell into silence again and you sighed. For the latest days, you’ve been preparing yourself to tell him about why you used the Impala Code days ago; the reason why you were so afraid of you were so afraid of physical punishment.

“You know.” You said softly. “My first dom was half your size. I was taller than him.”

He stopped in his tracks for a moment, probably surprised, but let out a quiet sound to let you know he was listening.

“I was young. College girl young, I mean. It was before I came back to hunting.” You continued. “He was my teacher and I was very inexperienced in the whole D/s thing and how far he could dominate me.”

As you spoke, you noticed as he turned off the over and put your pancakes on a plate, moving to stand in front of you.

“He wasn’t even a real dom, I can see that now, but I was very young and very stupid.” You chuckled sadly.

Sam pulled your hands and held them in a comforting gesture as you talked, caressing them with his thumb.

“And he… He didn’t like my attitude.” You continued. “He found reasons to punish me. He punished me even though I didn’t know why he was punishing me. I would get into his apartment and he would just say…. ‘you did this, you did that’ and would grab a pad or a whip or…”

You didn’t notice how your breathing was faster, and your voice died. When he noticed that, he just wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer to his chest.

“I’m sorry, daddy.” You sniffed. “I just… I wish I could…”

But Sam just squeezed tighter.

“It’s okay, princess.” He interrupted you. “It is not your fault. That guy was an asshole and he just used you.”

You closed your eyes, feeling as the tears prickled from your eyes and sobbed.

“I’m so proud of you, princess.” He caressed your back. “I’m so proud that you’re able to talk about it to me, so proud that you broke away from him.”

You hugged him tightly, still crying, and Sam just continued just comforting you.

You didn’t know how time had passed, but you knew your face was puffy when you pulled away. He didn’t seem to care, though, and kissed your lips gently before using his thumbs to clean your cheeks dry.

“Now, let’s have breakfast, shall we?”

You nodded.

“Thank you for understanding.” You whispered.

“No, princess.  _Thank you_ for trusting me.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Okay, hands up.” Sam instructed;.

In BDSM, there are two types of limits: The  _hard limits_  and the  _soft limits_. The hard limits are things you won’t ever do and any Dom or Sub couldn’t get their partner to go past that. The soft limits, though, are things you may be afraid of trying and is open to testing. Bondage was a thing you were  _sort of_ open to testing.

Everything was already set; the bed and roped and Sam himself.  Inside the extra room you were decorating to become your secret playroom, he’s taken the time to massage you and make you cum twice before telling you to stay in position.

“Where are we, little girl?” He questioned in a whispered.

“Green.” You whispered.

You could do that. You were strong.

You were over whatever had happened to you in the past.

Sam would never hurt you.

But, damn… The moment you felt the ropes around your writs tightened and you tried to move, tried to free yourself, and couldn’t… You panicked.

Your breath thickened and your heart felt like a hundred rock songs were playing inside you.

“F-f-funky town.” You managed to say between breaths. “ _Funky Town._ ”

Your safeword.

Sam had never moved faster. In seconds, he was by your side.

“What it wrong?” He questioned firmly.

“I can’t.” You cried. “I…  _I can’t._ The ties.”

Immediately, Sam freed you. Your first reaction was reaching out for him to hold you, your naked skin cold against his flannel pants and open shirt. Trying to keep you close to him, he undressed his flannel shirt and wrapped it around you, allowing you to cry against his neck.

“It’s okay.” He whispered. “You’re safe, you’re safe.”

You cried for a long time, until the tears dried on your face, before raising your voice again.

“I’m sorry.” You sniffed. “I’m so sorry, daddy. I couldn’t…”

“Sh.” He interrupted you, making you look at me. “I’m proud of you.”

“But I…”

He shook his head.

“I’m proud ‘cause you were able to say you couldn’t do it. You were careful and expressed your feelings and that’s all I want from you. Okay?”

You nodded and Sam gave your lips a little peck.

“Now, let me tell you what we’re gonna do.” He caressed your cheeks. “We’re gonna shower you and drive out to your favourite ice cream shop.”

Your eyes sparkled instantly in response.

“Really?” You asked surprised. You rarely got time to go there.

“Really. And you can have anything you want.”

You opened a smile and pecked his lips several times.

“Oh thank you, daddy. Thank you.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Okay, am I the only one here that…” Dean started.

“Yes.” You interrupted him. “Yes, you are.”

He rolled his eyes. Currently, you were all in front of the TV, spread on the couch and floor while a random movie played on the screen. 

You were wide awake, but your eyes were closed while Sam held you tightly in his arms. 

“I’m just saying.” He said, and you could almost see him rolling his eyes. 

Dean was bothered with you and Sam being all lovey-dovey all the time and always made sure to point that whenever he could.  

“It’s been almost two months, Dee.” Your boyfriend reminded him. “Get over it.”

The man sighed in exasperation. 

“What are we watching now?” Castiel changed the subject, sat on a chair a few steps from you two.

“Horror movie,” Dean announced. 

Your boyfriend tensed behind you and you opened your eyes. 

“I don’t know if this is a good idea.” He looked at them. 

“You afraid of some ghosts?” His brother teased. “It’s not like we don’t face it every day.”

“Shut up, Dean.”

You jumped when he touched your ear with his lips. 

“I don’t think you should watch this, princess.” He muttered. 

“I’ll be okay.” You assured. “It’s just a movie.”

* * *

You jumped, scared, and looked for the gun you carried around during hunts instinctively. 

“Y/N?” Sam held you, raising his body so you could see his face. “What is it?”

You blushed and pouted when you felt the tears falling from your eyes. 

“Come here, princess.” He opened his arms and you wrapped your arms around him, laying your head on his chest and sobbing softly. 

“Daddy.” You whined. 

“Did you have a nightmare, little one?” He inquired. 

“Yes.” You muttered, embarrassed. 

Sam sighed, running his hands up and down your back. 

“Baby, what did daddy said about the movie?”

“You said it was a bad idea.” You sobbed, your voice muffled against his skin. 

“Will you listen the next time?”

“Yes, daddy, I’m sorry.”

He kissed your forehead gently. 

“It’s okay, baby. Daddy just wants what’s best for you.” He affirmed. “You know that, right?”

You nodded. 

“Can you try to go back to sleep? Can you do that do that?”

You shook your head.

“I’m scared.“ 

"I will protect you” He promised. 

“What if the serial killer comes after us?" 

"Well, then I will have to shoot him, cause no one in this world will ever hurt my little princess.” He said with conviction. “Now you try to sleep, okay? Daddy will protect you.”


	15. Chapter 15

You whined, pouting while Sam pinned you down with his left arm and pushed and pulled the butt plug inside you slowly with his opposite hand.

“Daddy.” You whined.

“Yes, princess?” He said nonchalantly like you were just talking about food or wind.

“Please.” You squeezed your eyes shut.  

“Please, what?”

You were laid on the bed with your head against the pillow and him teasing you for what felt like forever. He was opening you now. You’ve actually worn a smaller butt plug for the whole day and he was now upgrading it to a bigger one.

“Stop teasing.” You squeezed your eyes shut. “Please stop teasing.”

He chuckled and kissed the reachable part of your back.

“You know I need to open you up. Do you remember what you asked me?”

You felt yourself clenching for the 100th time and, out of your field vision, Sam licked his lips with the drop of wetness hanging from pussy your lips.

“I asked you a question, princess.” He reminded you, pushing the butt plug fully inside you and making you moan loudly.

“I asked you to fuck my ass.” You managed to let out.

“You did.” He pulled the plug out once again. “Can you tell me what  _exactly_  you said?”

“I said ‘Please, fuck my ass, daddy’.”

“Yes, you did.” He groaned. “So I need to open this little ass very well, so I won’t hurt my little princess once I put my cock in it.”

You only moaned softly. He was actually being very careful but the fact you  _couldn’t cum_ doing such activity was very frustrating.

“If you could see what I see. You would stay here forever too. Your ass is  _so stretched,_ trying to pull the plug back _…_  It’s so beautiful.”

You groaned, both in pleasure and frustration.

“Please.” You begged again. “I can’t take it anymore, daddy.”

He hummed something to himself and, surprising you, switched his hands and penetrated your pussy with his fingers while fucking your ass. Instantly, you arched your back and let out a long and  _almost painful_  moan.

“Fuck.”

“Damn, princess. You  _really need it_ , don’t you?”

You squeezed your eyes shut, feeling your cunt squeezing his fingers the moment he moved them inside you.

“Daddy.” Your head fell down, your ponytail falling on one side of your face.

“So desperate.” He continued, finger-fucking you lazily. “All needy for me.”

Slowly, he pulled his fingers and then the plug away and you unconsciously followed them with your hips.

“Now…” He moved behind you and you felt as he started rubbing his cock up and down your folds. “Are you ready for me, little one?”

“Yes.” You cried out, ready to push yourself back to him but being stopped by his grip on your waist.

“Calm down.” He hummed, continuously rubbing his cockhead all the way from your entrance to your clit and back. “Damn, you’re so wet. I don’t even need more lube, do I?”

You couldn’t speak, just focused on breathing, and he stopped.

“Colour, princess.” He affirmed when he noticed how far you were. “I need you to talk to me.”

“Green.” You let out a squeaky noise. “Very green.  _So fucking green.”_

He chuckled,  _finally_ penetrating your wet cunt and moving inside you for a couple of moments, pulling away before you could even protest, penetrating your back entrance.

“Fuck.” You growled.

Even after fingering, two plugs and a  _lot_  of lube, you own wetness, and lots of playing, the first thing you felt with Sam’s cock was the pain. Not a huge pain but a very real pain. The second was the pleasure.

“Princess?” He questioned, his voice strangled.

“More.” You managed to let out. “Fuck, please, daddy. More.”

He entered you very slowly.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” You moaned, your breath quick and loud.

Sam cursed under his breath, using his free hand to massage your back.

“Are you okay?”

“More.” You insisted. “Please, daddy. Need you all the way in.”

It felt  _different_ and amazing. His cock was stretching you open to the point of you could feel yourself being split in a half.

He was half the way in when he pulled you against his chest, kissing your neck with affection.

“I don’t know if I can last too long.” He groaned. “You’re so tight…”

You weren’t far behind, to be honest, and the moment you felt him moving his hand to your clit you knew you were lost.

“Fuck.” You screamed feeling him push himself inside you harder. “I… Can’t…”

You’ve never felt like that before. You couldn’t hold your moans and your legs were shaking uncontrollably.

“Fuck.” You screamed.

“Y/N.” He growled.

You couldn’t even hear what he was going to say. You were moaning, pushing yourself against both his cock and his hand, holding his arm and going and completely lost in the pleasure.

When you came, you didn’t know if you were screaming or not. You were just…  _There._ In fact, you fully passed out just when you heard Sam’s groan behind you and his cock spilling inside you.

When you came back to your senses, Sam was cleaning your thighs carefully.

“You’re back.” He smiled. “Are you okay?”

You nodded, yawning.

“We need to do that again.”


	16. Chapter 16

Sam placed the heating pad on your stomach.

“I hate this,” you whined, making him chuckle.

You hated your period. Honestly, every uterus-owner probably hated their period. For three days a month, you bled through your vagina and curled around your own self in pain.

“You okay?” he whispered.

“No,” you hid your face on the pillow. “I’m in pain,”

“My poor baby,” he caressed your hair, kissing your temple. “Is there anything I can do to help you?”

You stood in silence for a moment then looked at him.

“Switch bodies with me?”

Sam laughed and caressed your back, leaning down and kissing your neck gently.

“Daddy…” you whined. “You know I get horny when I’m on my period. Don’t make it feel worse…”

He stopped and made you turn to look up at his face.

“Princess… If you need it, I’m here to give you what you want,” he affirmed, looking into your eyes.

You stopped for a moment.

“I’m bleeding,” you whispered. “I mean… I’m… You don’t think fucking me like this is gross?”

“Princess, there is a lot I can do for you that won’t even involve me fucking you,”

He pulled you into a kiss and moved his hand to cup your breasts but stopped when he remembered they were too sensitive thanks to your damn period  _again_.

“Let me help you feel good, princess,” he moved to kiss your lips and pulled your shorts down along with your panties. Gently, he stuck out his tongue and licked your clit, making circles on it and then sucking gently.

You let out a moan and moved your hands to his hair, tangling your fingers in his locks.

“Fuck, daddy,” you spread your legs wider and Sam only stimulated your clit harder.

He held your waist tightly, pinning you down to the bed and you moaned in response, moving your legs to rest them on his shoulders, jumping when you felt his wet finger caressing your second hole.

“Sam…” you whined.

“Don’t pretend you don’t like this, princess,” he chuckled. “We both know this gets you off twice as fast as anything else,”

And he was right. The moment his saliva-coated finger penetrated you, his lips wrapped around your clit and you reached your orgasm,  _almost_   _screaming_  his name out while your body shook in a strong reaction. Sam didn’t stop until you started pushing him away, pulling your clothes back before lying by your side and kissing your lips very softly.

“Feel better?” he questioned, pulling you into his arms and caressing your back kindly.

“Much,” you hide your face on his chest. “It helps with the cramps. Thanks,”

Sam laughed, making his chest tremble under you.

“You’re welcome,” he kissed your temple.

“Can I have this again in… like… an hour?”


	17. Chapter 17

“Daddy, please,” you whispered weakly, your eyes closed and your lips trembling.

Sam licked his lips, drinking from the image of you, tied to the bed with your legs spread open and a wand vibrator between them.

He was edging you. It was maybe the fifth or sixth time he pulled the toy away from your pussy.

“You look so beautiful like this, princess,” he groaned, desire pouring from his words. “All spread, dripping all over your thighs.”

You closed your Y/E/C eyes shut, too lost in the orgasm denial while he stroked his hard throbbing cock slowly, not only denying your orgasm but his own. He hardly let himself cum if you didn’t cum too.

“Daddy, please,” you said softly. “Please, let me cum.”

You were quivering, your whole skin tingling and every single one of your nerves aching and throbbing.

“What’s your colour, little one?” he questioned.

“Green,” you closed your eyes, panting hard. “Please, please let me cum, daddy.”

Sam tilted his head to the side for a moment, wondering if he should give you want you wanted.

“No,” he licked his lips, pushing the vibrator against you again, aiming for your clit and tying it with a strap he had positioned just for that.

You could very well be screaming but you did not even care.

“God,” your head fell back. “Fuck… Fuck.”

You could feel yourself closer and closer and he still only watched you. His eyes were hungry and his lips caught between his teeth.

“Such a good little princess,” he whispered, reaching out and cupping your face. “Do you want to cum?”

“Yes,” you muttered, tears falling from your eyes. “Yes, please.”

“Open your mouth. You cum after I cum.”

Your mouth fell open with no hesitation, and you took him the best way you could.

Sam groaned when your mouth enveloped his shaft, and you closed your eyes at the salty taste of his precum.

“Fuck, good girl,” he took a fistful of your hair. “Taking me in your mouth. That’s it. Take me, take me,”

You trembled, squirming and trying to hold back from cumming.

You took him deep into your throat and, before you could even pull away to say anything, you came. Your whole body trembled and shook as if you were having a convulsion. Sam didn’t say anything, and his own cum filled your mouth, his orgasm triggered by your vibrations around his cock.

When he stepped back, the vibrator was still buzzing against you and his hand grabbed your face, making you look at him above the shocks in your body.

“I’m sorry,” you groaned, squirming, the stimulation almost too much. “Daddy, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“What did I tell you?” he asked, calmly but stern.

You didn’t answer, squirming away from the buzzing unsuccessfully.

“Answer me,” he looked inside your eyes.

“Daddy cums before I do,” you muttered. “Daddy, please, take it away. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

He didn’t answer and used his thumb to clean a drop of his semen from the corner of your mouth, making you lick it.

“Didn’t you want to cum?” he said, his voice low and his eyes dark. “You’re gonna cum as many times as you want now.”

He stepped back and sat in a chair in front of the bed, watching as you squirmed and shook. The buzzing of the toy was making you cry out in pleasure.

You came again. Once, twice… You lost count when you reached the fourth orgasm, your clit almost numbing in response as Sam came once again from watching you and playing with his cock.

“Daddy, please,” you said weakly. “I can’t take it anymore. Please, please daddy.”

He stood up and approached you, his hand touching your far too sensitive leg.

“What’s your colour?”

“Red,” you said in a soft mutter. “I can’t take it anymore, daddy, please. I thought I could, but I can’t.”

Stop.

Instantly, Sam’s posture changed and he pulled the vibrator away, untying you and pulling you limp body close to his.

 “It’s okay, it’s okay. Don’t cry,“ Sam calmed you down when you started sobbing. “Let’s get you clean, what do you think?”

You nodded weakly against him, wrapping your legs around his waist, and Sam took you to the bathroom, holding you with one of his arms and other to open the shower. While you waited, he caressed your hair and kissed the skin on your shoulder, whispering praises in your ear.

He entered the shower with you and washed your skin softly with the warm water, dressing you and stepping back to dress himself up as you sucked your thumb, and sat you on his lap when you entered your room.

“Look at me,” he whispered, making you raise your eyes to him. “Who is daddy’s good little princess?”

You pouted. You had disobeyed him.

“I didn’t do as daddy said,” you muttered. “I broke a rule. I had to be punished.”

“And you took your punishment like a good girl and told daddy when it was too much,” he praised you, caressing your cheeks. “Now, who is daddy’s good girl?”

You blushed.

“I am,” you whispered through your thumb.

“That’s right, you are,” he smiled sweetly, caressing your skin. “Do you want a bedtime story?”

You nodded, and Sam smiled, pulling a book and making you comfortable in his arms.

“Many, many years ago there was an Emperor,” he read, cuddling you close. “He was excessively fond of his clothes and spent all his money on the finest suits…”

You put your head on his shoulder and Sam used the hand that wasn’t holding the book to caress your hair.

“He did not care in the least about his solders or about the people, and only did things to show off his clothes,”

You tried not to close your eyes while the story went on, but ended up falling asleep as he read the Emperor’s story.

Silently, Sam put the book aside and carried you to the bed, locking the playroom and laying down with you.


	18. Chapter 18

“Hey,” Sam shook you softly; “Wake up, princess. Wake up.”

Your eye cracked open for a moment and just then you realised you had fallen asleep against his chest and was absolutely sure you were losing the fireworks show.

“Is it the new year yet?” you mumbled groggily.

“We still have a couple of minutes,” he whispered. “I knew you didn’t want to miss the show.”

You were sat on the couch in front of the TV for some time now, watching the Times Square and talking in whispers and exchanging silly kisses and touches for about an hour or so before you fell asleep, both of you relaxing while Dean went God-knows-where.

“Just the show?” you giggled and Sam chuckled.

“Okay… My kiss too,” he rubbed his nose on your neck. “Don’t judge me.”

You just giggled.

“I don’t. Ever.”

He smiled, nipping on your skin.

“You wanna go outside?” he suggested. “The show will start soon.”

You nodded, wrapping your hands around his neck and your legs around his waist before he stood up, grabbing your blanket and wrapping it around you with the hand that wasn’t holding you against him.

“I don’t want you to get cold,” he whispered protectively.

You didn’t protest, only snuggling against him and hiding your face in the crook of his neck, yawning.

“Do you want to go to bed?” Sam offered.

“I want to see the show,” you said in a lazy whine. “Please, daddy.”

He hummed softly in agreement.

“We’re watching it and then you’re going to bed, okay?” he affirmed firmly. “It’s already past your bedtime.”

Sam took you to a bench he’d strategically positioned outside for you to watch the fireworks, sitting and helping you so you could face the same direction as him, and the show started just a few seconds before it started. You two shared a kiss, a short and cute kiss that only got the point across before you leant against his chest.

Honestly, you didn’t last more than one minute into it, only being able to see a couple of them before falling asleep. Sam chuckled when he noticed that, carrying you back to the room your shared and laying you down.

“Uh?” you cracked your eye open, groggy and not fully awake yet. “The show…”

“It’s over. You fell asleep,” he smiled a bit. “Bedtime.”

You whined and he shook his head.

“Oh, come here,” he wrapped his arms around you. “Don’t you think snuggling with me is more fun?”

You giggled.

“I love snuggling you,” you whispered.

“I know you do,” he smiled. “I love snuggling you too.”


	19. Epilogue

“What do you think?” you gave a little spin in front of Sam, making your flattered skirt raise a little and his smile to grow.

“Gorgeous,” he approached you, wrapping his arm around you and pulling you up to kiss his lips. “Are you ready?”

“Yep,”you smiled openly. “Where are we going?”

Sam rolled his eyes.

“I told you, it’s a surprise.”

You pouted. For more than a week now Sam was making a mystery of how you would celebrate your third anniversary together. Three years you’ve been dating and now you were very excited all of his suspense.

“You two kids have fun,” Dean said when you walked past him. “If you dare to have sex in my Baby I will hunt you down and kill you.”

You let out a short giggle, though you knew it was a real threat.

The drive up the room was silent and comfortable and you smiled openly when Sam parked in front of the very private restaurant you two had discovered. It was a very  _different_ place, almost exclusively frequented by people in the DS dynamics. Walking in, it was normal for you to see subs wearing leashes, pet players eating sat on the floor with their Owners by their side, little ones sat on high chairs with their owners… There was a place where ABDL could be changed, restrooms where daddies and mommies could accompany their littles, childish toys they could play while their caregivers interact and many other things. Overall, it was a place where you didn’t need to feel embarrassed or ashamed of your lifestyle and, as long as it didn’t involve any sexual behaviour, you could be yourselves and never be judged.

“Samuel and little Y/N,” the receptionist greeted. “It’s good to have you back. Your table is waiting for you.”

Everyone in the restaurant was very friendly and, as the public was very small, they often grew closer to the regular costumers and incentive you to be friendly with each other. Through this place, you’ve met other people like you and even got a friend close enough to go on play dates from time to time.

Sam chose your food from the little’s menu, a healthy but also delicious and fun dish, promising you that you could have dessert if you ate all your vegetables – something you always did even without him asking.

You talked, held hands and exchanged small kisses from time to time and even caught some glimpses of people around, each immersed in their bubbles of peace and love.

“So,” Sam cleared his throat. “It’s our anniversary.”

You opened a smile.

“Yep,” you nodded happily. “Three years together. The best daddy I could have ever fallen in love with.”

Sam opened a larger smile and cleared his throat for a moment.

“So, I was thinking these latest months,” he affirmed. “And… We… We’ve been through a lot together and I don’t think I can ever see myself with anyone else but you in my future from now. You’re part of my family, you’re my best friend, my partner, my little girl, my… You’re my everything.”

You felt tears filling your eyes and Sam promptly reached out to dry one from your cheek.

“I’ve never been so happy in my life.”

He enlaced his fingers in yours, and you waited for the rest of what he had to say.

“So I was thinking that maybe it is time to make it official,” he continued. “Give you my last name and my collar after it.”

Your eyes widened and he used the moment of your surprise to get off of his chair and kneel in front of you with an open velvet box with a very delicate ring inside it.

“Y/N, will you marry me?”

You didn’t even let him finish the question before flying to his arms, hugging him tightly and kissing his lips right there on the floor.

“I do, I do, I do, I do!” you repeated several times. “I do!”

Sam laughed and took your hand, placing the ring on your finger and standing up, helping you with him and making everyone clap and cheer.

“I love you,” he said against your lips.

“I love you too,” you affirmed. “To the end of the universe and back.”

Y/N Winchester. Well, didn’t that sound just perfect?


End file.
